El hombre que miraba las nubes
by Yuna Aoki
Summary: Pensamientos y recuerdos de Ino sobre el obseso de las nubes. Para mi es bonito. (JA! Para ella...) Lo leeis y me dais vuestra opinión? (es una mierda) Tú, el del parentesis, cállate! SONG FIC, ONE SHOT. Canción de Eros Ramazotti


_SONG FIC _

ONE SHOT

Canción de Eros Ramazotti _By: Yuna Aoki _ _El hombre que miraba las nubes _

Ese chico...

El obseso de las nubes...

Ni que las nubes tuvieran droga!

Aunque...ahora que recuerdo...cuando éramos pequeños siempre jugaba con él ha interpretar las nubes...aunque él siempre me ganaba.

**Yo he conocido un hombre  
que observaba nubes al pasar,  
como un libro que se abre  
sus formas él sabía interpretar.**

Para él las nubes eran cómo otro mundo, un mundo inalcanzable en el que el sueño es la realidad.

  
**El veía un mundo nuevo  
como un sueño que parece real  
pero que no alcanzarás.**

*-*Flash*-*Back*-*

-Shikamaru-chan! Mira esa nube!

-Cual!??

-La de la derecha ¿No la ves?

-Ah!, Sí que la veo! Qué rara es! ¿Qué crees que es, Ino-chan?

Un niño y una niña de 4 años estaban tumbados en la hierba de una inmensa pradera, situada posiblemente en los alrededores de Konoha.

Miraban al cielo con la mirada perdida, hablandose sin mirarse, completamente inmersos en ese juego de la imaginación.

-Es un ogro!! Seguro!! Un ogro de esos que comen niños!!.- dijo mientras un escalofrío le recorría el pequeño cuerpo a causa de la imagen mental que había producido su imaginación.

-Un ogro? Ino-chan, ves demasiadas películas de terror!- dijo girándose hacía ella tocando su hombro en un gesto tranquilizador aunque sonriendo con malicia.

-Ah, si? Y tu que ves entonces?- Le preguntó visiblemente molesta por el comentario del niño..

El chaval se lo pensó un poco, girando la cabeza en diferentes ángulos intentando encontrarle a aquella nube el "lado bueno".

-Un ángel.- respondió con convicción.

-Un ángel?

  
**Hace mucho tiempo un día  
una nube rara vi pasar,  
yo le dije que era un ogro,  
él veía un ángel singular.**

-Cómo es que tu ves un ángel y yo un ogro?

-Creo que es porqué tu quieres ver un ogro.

-Eh?

-Mi padre me lo dijo. Dijo que con la verdad todo el mundo hace lo mismo. La gente ve lo que quiere ver.

-Ooooh!- exclamó impresionada- Tu padre es muuuuy inteligente!!

-Inteligente? Él? Es un borracho que siempre apesta!

La niña rió ante el comentario del inocente niño que estaba delante de ella.

**Es quizás porque queremos ver  
lo que cada uno cree mejor,  
un poco como en la verdad.**

****

*-*Fin*-*Flash*-*Back*-*

Lo que me dijo aquella vez tiene mucha razón, muchos han vivido esta situación.

La historia de la humanidad que todos ya se saben.

Siempre es lo mismo, quizá él tiene razón en eso de la monotonía de la vida.

Y ahora que pienso... ¿cuándo era que fuimos tan amigos?

  
**Siempre es la misma historia ,  
quizás muchos otros la conocen ya  
aunque se cambien las palabras siempre es igual  
la historia de la humanidad.**

Las nubes no se paran.

Por eso le tienen tan absorto.

Por que nunca son las mismas.

**Y las nubes van   
y pasan sin parar  
y nosotros las veremos aún pasar aquí y pasarán aquí.**

Hace tiempo de cuando mirábamos las nubes juntos.

Me gustaría saber si se acuerda..

Quizá se lo tendría que preguntar.

-Asuma-sensei!- llamó al ver a un joven maestro moreno con un cigarrillo en la boca.

-Eh? Ah, Ino! Qué quieres?

-Sabes dónde está Shikamaru?

-Shikamaru? Dijo hace un rato que se iba a mirar el cielo.

-El cielo?

-Dijo que era un día perfecto para mirar las nubes.

  
**Ahora que será ya viejo  
a mi amigo quiero preguntar,  
si se mira en un espejo  
cual será la imagen que verá,  
pero dicen que se ha ido   
cuando ha visto un cielo terso y ya  
nadie sabe donde está.**

Que chico!

Por qué mirará tanto las nubes?

Cuando éramos pequeños no era tan obsesivo...

Aunque.....

Cuando conocí a Sasuke-kun...dejé de jugar con él a mirar las nubes...

Quizás será que......

No, no puede ser.

  
**Yo he conocido un hombre  
que observaba nubes al pasar,  
quizás necesitaba amor,  
quizás necesitaba un cuento más. **

Estoy negando una cosa posible...

¿No será que no me gustaría esta verdad....

....tal como me dijo él? 

  
**Es quizás porque queremos ver  
lo que cada uno cree mejor,  
un poco como en la verdad.**

-**Ahí está!!**

Había ido corriendo a esa pradera donde siempre iban cuando eran pequeños y, en efecto, el chico estaba ahí.

Descansaba tumbado mirando al cielo de soslayo. Ino sonrió observando la cara de Shikamaru que expresaba melancolía y aburrimiento.

Una nube extraña pasó por delante de sus narices. La sonrisa de Ino se agrandó. Shikamaru no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la rubia.

-Parece un ogro, ¿verdad?

  
**Siempre es la misma historia ,  
quizás muchos otros la conocen ya,  
aunque se cambien las palabras siempre es igual  
el tiempo que la historia nos reservará,  
aunque se cambien las palabras siempre es igual  
la historia de la humanidad.**

El ninja se sobresaltó y se enderezó....... ¡No esperaba verla a ella allí!

Que intentaba hacerle recordar?

Entonces un flash le vino a la mente.

Él, con una pequeña Ino.

Le sonrió a la chica y dijo:

-Un ogro? Ino-chan, ves demasiadas películas de terror.

Se acordaba.

-Ah, si? Y tu que ves entonces?

El chico sonrió con suficiencia y dijo:

-Un ángel.

Ino se rió y se tumbó a su lado.

-Qué haces?- le preguntó él sorprendido de que la chica no fuera a buscar a "su" Sasuke-kun.

-No lo ves? Tumbarme.- dijo simplemete.- Tumbarme para jugar a adivinar las formas de las nubes.

Shikamaru se quedó con la boca medio abierta y cuando volvió en si, rió y dijo.

-Empecemos, pues.

Su mente estaba muy liada pero era mejor dejar eso a un lado y concentrarse en los cúmulos de ,lo que parecía, hipnotizante y esponjosa nieve. Algún día se aclararía.

Pero ahora...

¡No iba a dejar que este nube-adicto le ganara en adivinar las formas!

  
**Y las nubes van   
y pasan sin parar  
y nosotros las veremos aún pasar aquí,  
aún pasar aquí.** 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Heeeeeeeeeeey!!!

Siempre he adorado los song fics, me encanta llevarlos a cabo!!

Me dejais reviews??

Aunque solo sea para insultarme.

POOOOOORFAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Chauuuuuuuu:

***Yuna Aoki***


End file.
